Refrigerators usually include multi-cooling system refrigerators (direct-cooling refrigerators) and single-cooling system refrigerators (air-cooled refrigerators). The multi-cooling system includes a plurality of cooling paths for the coolant to pass through and an inverter compressor connected to all cooling paths, each cooling path being provided with an evaporator. The single-cooling system includes a cooling path for the coolant to pass through and an inverter compressor connected to the cooling path, the cooling path being provided with an evaporator.
In a multi-cooling system refrigerator applying multi-evaporator, the heating loads needed by the coolant when passing through different cooling paths are different, thus the needed cooling amount is different. In the prior art, the inverter compressor adopts the same input frequency despite the inverter compressor controls the coolant to pass through which path, which inevitably causes the cooling amount generated by the inverter compressor to be excessive when the coolant passes through some cooling paths, thus causing increased power consumption.
In a single-cooling system air-cooled refrigerator applying a single evaporator, there is usually a through air door between the refrigeration compartment and the freezing compartment. When the refrigeration compartment needs to perform cooling, the air door will be opened. When the refrigeration compartment does not need to perform cooling, the air door will be closed. When the refrigeration air door is opened, the cooling amount provided by the inverter compressor needs to satisfy the cooling requirements of refrigeration and freezing. When the air door is closed, the cooling amount provided by the inverter compressor merely needs to satisfy the cooling requirements of the freezing compartment. In the prior art, despite the inverter compressor controls the air door to open or close, the inverter compressor adopts the same input frequency, which inevitably causes the cooling amount generated by the inverter compressor to be excessive when the coolant passes through some cooling paths, thus causing increased power consumption.